Loud Magic
by Boiiiii
Summary: Maiara Swan-Baptiste loved biology and loved reading. After receiving a will from her deceased mother's lawyer, she gets a chance to ravage through the house before everything is donated or thrown away. When entering her mother's room, she encounters something that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

"You ready for your first day of school, Mai?" Asked my dad, knocking on my already opened door.

"Yeah dad, just making sure I'm dressed to impress." I said taking a final look at myself.

"You look fine honey, now c'mon. You're not gonna impress anyone if you're late on your first day."

"Says the one who was 15 minutes late on his first day of the force." I said rolling my eyes and getting my bag. It wasn't heavy as it was only filled with a book to read, one notebook and a couple of pens and pencils.

"Oh hush, you." He said ruffling my head and giving me a nudge, to which I maturely responded by sticking my tongue at him.

Going down the stairs, I smiled at all the pictures on the wall. It was mostly of me and him on little fishing or hunting trips. There was one where we were at the carnival, holding cotton candy and a pretzel with silly hats on, and one at the beach with sunscreen on his nose and a streak of sunscreen on my cheeks.

There were only a couple of him, me and my half-sister, Bella.

She visits every summer sometimes when she feels like it, but she's always quiet and a little awkward, but we try, or at least my dad and I do. Whenever she's here I'd hear how she tells her mom about how she wants to go back home.

She's alright, I guess.

The drive to Forks High School was about a 15 minute drive. We're lucky we live in a small area with not that many people because driving to school would be a hassle, and there's no such thing as public transportation, apparently.

Upon reaching the parking area, there were other freshmen who were getting hugged and kissed from parents, some I saw were getting dropped off and then the parents immediately leaving.

"Must be the Evans'. They were always trouble, so remember to stay away from them Mai."

I saw

"Sir, yes sir." I said not really paying attention and instead looking at the really pretty family getting out of some fancy cars.

I wasn't the only one either, when the other kids weren't being hugged or talked to, I saw them also look at the pretty group.

I couldn't help but notice how freakishly pale they were compared to the rest of the Forks kids. I mean, the kids were already white enough, and i could count with my hands and feet how many kids of color there were in the school, me included, but they were white on a different spectrum.

It was almost unnatural.

"Alright then Mai, this is where I leave ya." My dad said getting out of the car and leaving the door open. I did the same thing, shutting the door behind me.

We met each other in the front of his car and hugged, him hugging my upper body and I hugging his torso, since the top of my head barely reached his chin.

I wasn't short, but i wasn't tall either, I was a good middle, 5'5" to be exact (for anyone who cared).

He kissed my head, wished me luck and drove off to work.

I blended in pretty well with the other kids, they wore t-shirts and jeans, few of the females wore skirts and dresses, all of them wearing either sneakers or boots. I wore denim skinny-jeans, which were tucked into knee high rain boots (as it rained this morning), a white graphic t-shirt, and a green bomber jacket.

The pretty family were not only pretty, in facial terms, but they dressed as though they were going to showcase a "School Cotour a la 2004" designed by some fancy french designer. They weren't wearing Gucci (I think, I don't know if they sell Gucci or Prada made T-shirts) or anything, they weren't wearing anything too different from the rest of us, but it looked better.

Pretty was an understatement, but I couldn't find a better word.

"Damn they are fine, I wonder if i can get me a piece of that?" A familiar voice said behind me.

"Liam!" I cheered happily, hopping onto my best friend since kindergarten.

Forks is made of a really small population, so everyone knows each other, I'm acquaintances with most of the student population, I just really got to know Liam.

"Hey baby cheeks, ready to start the next four years of hell?" He said squishing my cheeks with both of his hands.

I stood on my tippy-toes and squished his cheeks, (Liam was freakishly tall, one of the tallest in the school) and said "Hell yesh." We went inside where we went through an hour of the principle greeting us and then other staff introducing themselves. We then split off into different groups and unfortunately me and Liam were separated. I got placed in a group of 6, and within the six of us were two of the pretty people.

From far, I could see they were pretty, but up-close they were scary gorgeous.

These two were twins as far as I could tell, and pretty developed for freshmen. The girl had long blond hair that reached her elbows, and her face carried no blemishes or even a flaw. She was tall, too, but that could be because of the boots that had heels to them. I wondered how many shifts I'd have to work before I could get a pair that looks like that. She carried herself with confidence and walked gracefully, like a model on a runway and this was her show.

Her brother was practically the same.

He was tall, almost as tall as Liam, but not as overwhelming. He was muscular, but not too muscular, more lean than anything, and he made it look good. His hair was honey blonde, like his sister's and was wavy and barely touched his shoulders, which he also made look flawless. The only flaw (if you can call it that) were the slight dark circles that were under his eyes and he didn't carry the same stoic look, grace and confidence like his sister, but looked like he was in pain or had something stuck in his throat.

On occasions I'd hear him quietly clear his throat or see him adjust his turtle neck (whenever I sneaked a glance, I wasn't going to be creepy and stair him, or his sister down, what kind of person does that?)

My curious and want-to-help-everyone nature wanted to ease a little bit of his pain, and also attempt to befriend the pair.

Thinking about it, I don't think I've ever seen them in town or anywhere in the area before.

We stopped in front of the trophies case, where Coach Teez proudly spoke about the sports history of the school.

I took this as my chance to interact with the twins

"Hey, are you okay?" I loudly whispered.

Both of them tensed up, surprised I'm guessing. They stayed staring at the trophy case, but I saw the girl glance at me.

I offered a small smile to her and placed my hands in my jacket pockets grabbing a little cough drop.

The teacher was still talking.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." He said, sharing a quick look with his sister, who kept alternating gazes between me and the honey-blonde (and apparently) southern boy. "Just a sore throat." He continued.

"Oh, umm, well, I got a cough drop that soothes the throat if you need one" I said handing him the little cherry flavored candy-medicine to him. He took it from my hands, briefly making skin contact, enough so for me to feel the coldness of his skin.

"I'm Maiara, by the way, nice to meet you the both of you ." I said smiling at the both of them.

They smiled back, but I, for some odd reason, still felt scrutiny under their gaze.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, this is my brother, Jasper." The girl, Rosalie, introduced, when her brother popped the cough drop in his mouth.

They both offered a small smile me before walking ahead when the teacher started leading us towards another classroom.

"I can't believe you talked to them. What was that like?" Jenna McGee asks me. We went to the same middle school, and we talked whenever we had classes together, but that was it. She was pretty cool though, and I'm glad I had someone to talk to, even if the topic is the pretty family.

"It was..." I couldn't really think of a word, so I said the first thing that popped up. "It was weird, if I'm honest. Rosalie kept looking at me and Jasper looked like he was in pain the whole time. Dude, might have strep throat, but if that were the case, why not just stay home?"

Jenna queitly laughs because was still talking.

"Only you would find talking to some of the hottest people in school weird." She muses. "You know they're new to the area, I hear they moved from Massachusetts."

"Oooh, you think they've been to Boston?" I ask, the northeastern part of the country was always such an interesting place to hear about, almost as interesting as Europe.

"Who knows, I've been to Boston though, it was fun." She says.

We continue to quietly converse. We've taken tours of the school before, so nothing here was really new and there was nothing really to see that we haven't seen before.

I sneaked glances at the Hale's and I saw their mouths move, but they were whispering so quietly that I could barely hear them.

Whatever.

The tour ended, we received our schedules, and I saw I shared a couple classes with Liam and Jenna. Tomorrow would be the official day we start, but for today the Freshmen were released early, with the whole thing only lasting about 4 or more hours.

Jenna's parents offered me a ride and I said yes. While leaving, I saw the pretty family entering their cars. Rosalie entered one car with two of the male brunetts, and I saw Jasper enter the car with the petite pixie haired girl.

I thanked the McGee family for their kindness and I get Jenna's phone number too.

That day was basically how i could describe my freshman year.

Interesting

It consisted of me, Liam and Jenna having a few classes together, here and there. We made a new friend who was part of the editorial club, her name was Angela and I met her through Liam, who joined the club.

The Cullens/Hale created a name for themselves; the mysterious quiet ones.

As someone who interacted with them, I contributed to giving them that title, and everyone wanted to be friends with one of them, or sleep with one of them.

I shared some classes with them as well and I learned a little more about them through rumors and some (unintentional) listening in on people's gossip.

There was Emmet, who was the really tall and really muscly one, with the short cropped hair and like the Hale's he also shared the beauty gene. He was surprisingly graceful for someone of his stature (no shame). Apparently he was romantically involved (or tapping, as I heard Ethan Evans say) with Rosalie. Which turned out to be true, as the pair share little kisses here and there at lunch and are physically close to each other whenever paired.

Edward wasn't as tall as Emmet, but only a little shorter than Jasper and lean like him, too. He was called "The hair" by some people because he had dark hair like Emmet, but more copper in color and was a lot more voluminous too.

Alice was a lot shorter compared to her adoptive sister (I learned they were adopted, which was shocking because I thought they all shared the beauty gene, but I guess some people were just born lucky) and had cute pixie hair. She walked around like a ballerina and she was the sweetest person you could interact with, but like the rest of her family, she kept to herself.

People thought that she and Jasper were a thing, only for her to shut that down right away by addressing him as "Brother-mine."

We all thought she was going to join theater or the dance club with how she skipped and talked dramatically. But no, that was not the case, and I'm pretty sure the dance and theatre people running their respective clubs were sad to learn the fact.

They were their own personal club that no one could get into.

It stayed like that for all of freshmen year.

Honestly, if you ask me, sophomore year was the interesting year because that's when things in my life start to get more spooky.

Well not spooky.

But something akin to it.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH IT. I ONLY OWN MY OC AND ANY NOT CANON DIALOGUE**

**I also hope you enjoy.**

**I know not a lot of people read these now-a-days, but i felt like writing one because it came up to mind, and I'd die if i didn't write and publish it somewhere.**

**I will follow the original twilight story but give it some twists and some non-canon additions.**

**Because I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sophomore year.

The year one should care about, but no one really does because nothing much happens in sophomore year. Well nothing significant at least.

The boys' testosterone levels increased; they got taller, more pimply, more attitude.

Girls develop more quickly, so that wasn't too significant, as it's just another day for us. But some of us are late bloomers.

It takes a special trigger before one actually develops.

Dad and I were sitting on the couch watching movies, him sipping on a can of beer and me drinking grape juice from a spineless wine glass, because I wanted to feel classy. We were watching the Men in Black movies, the second one had come out almost three years ago and we were re-watching the first one.

At least we were until we heard a knocking on the door.

Dad gave me a questioning look that said, 'You expecting anyone?'

I gave him one that said, 'No, are you?'

He placed his beer down on the coffee table and I placed my glass down to and crouched behind the couch as he picked up his shot gun, but placed it against the door side so it couldn't be seen as he opened the door.

It was only percaution as there have been some (very few thanks to my dad) home robberies and some random people selling things (sometimes they'd get too adamant). Dad felt safer with it and I didn't feel the need to question it

"Hello?" Dad asks the person at the door.

I couldn't see this person, but it was a male sounding voice, and (I assumed) he was pretty loud.

"Are you the guardian of Maiara Leidyanne Baptiste?" The man asks.

"I'm her father, Charlie Swan."

"I'm Adam Wong, a representative of deceased, Maiara Baptiste."

I shot up from the couch at the mention of my mother's name and got a good look at the guy. He was a middle aged Asian man, with gray hair with little flakes of black here and there. He was dressed in a business suit with dress shoes to match, the only thing that really stood out about him was his tie, which was black but had colored floral patterns.

In his right hand, a brief-case.

I now believe that all lawyers carry the stereotype, that is, the briefcase.

"May I come in?" Adam asks, after making brief eye-contact with me. Though I couldn't see it, I'm pretty sure dad gave Adam a look over, seeing if he could be a harm to me or him. When he deemed him safe enough, he opened the door wider and let him in and placed his gun against the wall.

I got up from the couch and dusted the Dorito dust off my hands, and made my way over to the men occupying the kitchen.

I stood next to dad, as I held my hand out.

"I'm Maiara."

He gave me a warm smile, when looking closely, you could see there was an underlying sadness in his eyes.

"I'm Adam Wong, but please feel free to call me Adam." He said shaking my hand.

"Please have a seat Adam, you want anything to drink?" My dad asks, going to the fridge and grabbing a water bottle.

"I'm okay, thank you. I simply want to discuss the will of Nayan Baptiste to the person she left it too, I won't take too much of your time, I promise."

Me and dad shared one more look, before joining Adam at the table.

He picked up the briefcase and pulled out a manila folder holding some documents that were labeled ' .'

"These were your mother's assets and properties that she wanted to give to her next of Kin, but she specified you, her only child." He said handing us some of the papers in the folder.

My dad whistled at the fact that she owned some property in Florida, and had about ten grand saved in retirement.

"What was it that..." I trailed off because I don't think I've said this so often. "That my mom used to do?"

"She was a pharmacist in California."

"Then how did she meet my dad, here?"

"Your mom was born here and left for graduate school in California." This time it was my dad who answered.

It was the first time in a while he's talked about my mom.

"We were friends in high school. She really loved biology and chemistry, it was the classes she did the best in."

"Yes, well, because Maiara is only 16 as of yesterday, November 14, she will need an adult who has the status of guardian, to cosign with her, and after doing so, all property and assets will be under your name, until Maiara is 18 and then it will fall under her name after signing some papers.

"However, should you not want these properties, then it will go to the bank and everything will be salvaged or tossed."

I looked over the documents as he said this and I was surprised at how many homes my mother had; two in Massachusetts, one in New York, one in New Mexico, one in Michigan, two in Texas, another one in Vermont, and one in Washington.

It was actually a 40 minute drive from here.

He explained to my dad that the properties were all payed off and we wouldn't have to pay for anything except for utilities and lights, but that would practically be nothing as there is no one living in them, and the spots they were in made great for vacation spots.

Honestly my dad and I heard enough and I hopped into my room, brought out some nice fine tipped pens with the expensive ink, and handed my dad one (Adam laughed as he had some nice ball-point pens in his suitcase for us to sign with, "but those work, too" he mused) And we both signed it.

"One more thing to hand off to you, Ms. Baptiste-" I cut off Adam.

"I actually go by Swan-Baptiste"

He raised both of his eyebrows but said nothing.

"Alright, _Swan_-Baptiste, your mother also wanted me to give you these" He took out a ring that held 3 keys. "They are for the house that is here in Washington. For the rest of the keys, you will need to contact the bank that holds the houses, and provide them with this information..." He highlights the area for us, and hands dad the keys. "and they'll send you a copy of the key for the house.

"As for assets, you, Ms. Swan-Baptiste, can choose to wire it to your father's account or to your account if you have one, just choose one when signing the paper, and your father can sign directly under you."

I chose to give most of the money to my dad, because he usually just gives me money on the rare occasion that I do ask and I work at a bookshop 24 hours a week for 8 dollars an hour, so i can afford the small things. I believe I will be able to spoil myself a little with the remaining money I left for myself, and my dad's paying mortgage, so he could use it more than me.

He's smarter with money too. Give me a chance and I'll buy a small part of Disney-land just because I can.

Adam said some more lawyer terms and then said his good-bye's after shaking me and my dad's hands.

At the door he turned to look at me and my dad and offered us both a small smile, before looking at my dad. "She looks just like her mother." He says waving as he descends down the stairs. "It was good seeing you again, Charlie."

Dad says nothing, but gives Adam a questioning look.

"We went to the same high school, though I doubt you'd remember, I stuck with Maiara most of the time."

"Oh yeah, I remember" My dad says with a slightly awkward chuckle. I honestly doubt that, Dad says that high school wasn't something that he bothered remembering, it wasn't bad, but it wasn't too significant as most of the people he went to school with live around the corner.

Adam was an exception.

"Get home safe Adam." My dad says, and Adam smiles at the both of us before entering his car and driving off.

Dad shuts the door and puts away his gun, before making his way to the couch where I situated myself while he was putting away his gun. He take a deep breath and ran a hand through his short-cropped hair.

"Wow." He finally says after a moment of silence.

"Yeah." I said.

Dad was never really one for words, he was more of an action man than anything, so I passed him his beer and I sipped on my grape juice.

We both decided to discuss it in the morning, right now we just wanted to process everything that just happened , because it was a lot.

We finished the rest of the Men in Black movie, and as he was about to put the second one in, I finally decided to say something.

"Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Can we check out the house that mom left here."

Charlie took one more sip of his beer, reached in his pocket and threw me the keys.

"Go ahead kid, that's your mom, but i gotta work tomorrow 'cause I got a case." He pressed play, and Men in Black 2 started playing.

* * *

I used my dad's pickup to drive myself from Forks to Joyce, and after asking a few of the similarly few citizens where certain streets are, I finally found my mother's house.

It was a cottage actually.

It had a smooth stone trail path that separated into to paths, one to the door and one to the backyard. The house had tan stones on the outside walls, with a brick red chimney on its side, and a grey tiled roof. The front door had an awning that was riddled with vines. In fact the whole house was covered with it.

I got the key ring out of my pocket, and after testing out the three of them, the middle key was the one that opened the door.

When entering the house I had to cough and wave the dust out of my face.

"Jeez, how long has it been since someone dusted this place?" I wondered out loud. The house had three floors; the basement, upstairs, and the main area (the first floor). I first explored the main area. When entering, there was a stair case that led upstairs, but there was a hall that led to the kitchen which was also attached to a living room and a dining area. There was also a door in the kitchen that led to the backyard.

The kitchen wasn't small, but it wasn't big. I looked in some of the cupboards and saw dusty wine glasses and cups, as well as some pots and pans.

In one of the cupboards there was a wine bottle.

Now I don't condone underage drinking, but I was curious as to why all the older women loved wine.

"It's not like dad will find out, and I doubt a little sip will do anything." I thought out loud. I went to the cupboard with the wine glass, wiped out the dust with my shirt, and luckily, the cork on the bottle of wine popped out with an easy pull.

I poured a small amount, barely filling a quarter of the wine glass

"Salud" I said to no one.

It tasted the way rubbing alcohol smelt, but with hints of fruit and the way the earth smelt after it rained.

It was odd and I didn't know how to feel about it.

"Okay, alright, maybe its an adult thing." I said, my face scrunched up with the after taste and the feeling of alcohol breath. I wasn't going to drink more as I drove here and I'd like to think I'm a responsible woman.

It's a good thing I brought gum.

After shaking the taste of wine out of my head, I proceeded on exploring the rest of the house.

In the dining area, was a table that took up half of the room, and the other half of the room was an area where a cello and piano took up a corner, all of which was placed on a navy blue carpet that took all of the room. In the area where the dining room met with the living room, was a couch that faced a large wide-screen TV. The couch was also dusty but was in good condition. I hopped over and onto it, dust flying all around me, and I giggled slightly.

"There was absolutely nothing funny about that." I mused.

The living room didn't have much decoration, lamps on a stand stood on each side of the TV, little trinkets ornate the room here and there, and a rectangular coffee table with a vase that had wilted and very dead flowers in it.

I grew bored with the area so I made my way upstairs, through the door that led straight to the hallway.

It was only a flight of stairs to climb, which I was glad for as I wasn't the most fit person, and there were 20 steps to get through. Once upstairs the hall was small and I was greeted by four doors.

One door was to the bathroom, It had a bathtub-shower with a floral curtain on the rail. The walls were a very light blue hue on the bottom half with a tile line made of flowers that separated the blue-ish tiles from the plain painted white walls.

"Jeez, Mom really did love her flowers." I said tracing my hands against the flowers, passing the toilet and to the mirror that was on top of the sink. The mirror had wooden frames and was divided into three sections that could open. When opening them, I found old bars of soap and a hair brush.

When closing it, I got a look at myself.

I was wearing a navy green parka over a white and black thin striped shirt that I tucked into my slim-fit (skinny) jeans. I don't really wear make-up, just some mascara and a little eye-liner with a wing, it emphasized my brown almond shaped eyes.

I gave myself a big smile, with both rows of my teeth showing, causing my little right cheek dimple to pop out.

I laughed at myself and shook my head at my weirdness before leaving the bathroom. The room across from the bathroom seemed like the guest room as there wasn't any clothes or anything in it, but I didn't know as I don't know if my mom packed the house or anything like that before moving to her other houses in the country, but for now let's assume it's a guess room.

The room had a Queen sized bed in the center of it, and a vanity that faced a closet. It had a lamp on a stand next to the bed, and after hopping on it, I figured out I'd like to be one of the guest that was blessed with sleeping on this cloud of a bed.

After leaving this room, I went to the room next to it, and I was in awe.

I was in awe because it looked to be a baby's room.

My baby room to be exact.

It had a wooden crib and baby toys scattered everywhere, with baby things on the vanity that was placed next to the window.

I didn't have that many pictures of my mom and I, only three, but right there, on the window sill, were three pictures.

I walked closer and got a better look, holding the first one closer.

In the picture was a dark skinned woman, she was in the hospital and her wild curls were in a bun that seemed to be plopped onto her head, the way the lunch-lady would plop mashed potatoes onto a tray, only the woman's hair wasn't white and delicious, but her hair was dark and corkscrew curled, with strands of hair falling onto the baby she was holding.

She was smiling brightly showcasing pearly white teeth, and the baby looked at peace.

I knew this woman to be my beautiful woman.

I took the picture out of the frame, apologizing out loud to no one in particular for stealing. At least it felt like it, but I realized that the property was mine.

But my mother owned it first.

The other picture was the my mother, her hair longer, reaching past her chest, same curls and everything spinning me around by my arms.

"The hell?" I asked out loud when I noticed in the background Adam Wong smiling lovingly at my mom. It was the same way my dad would look at nothing when someone mentioned my mother, but I shook whatever that meant out of my head.

The final picture was me, my mom and another woman. The woman had lighter skin than my mom but was still darker than me by a few shades. She shared similar features with my mom and looked at a young me with a missing front tooth with the same look my dad looks at me when I do something cool.

Like the time I won the fifth grade spelling bee.

I just wished I remembered what I did to make her look at me like that.

I just wish I could remember that point of my life.

After pocketing that picture, I left the room, closing the door gently behind me, and I entered the final room.

My mom's room, I guessed.

The room was painted in tan, with a grey carpet under the bed. The bed was against the wall and covered in a burgundy duvet with two pillows that were Maroon. Next to the bed separated by a window was a vanity that had a jewelry box with a hummingbird on top. As I got closer, I saw that there was a little turning mechanism, so after giving it a couple of spins, the hummingbird started to spin and a little flower would pop in and out as the tune played. I smiled and stared at the cute little bird and the little flower (I learned it was a honey-suckle) and decided to look through the box. I opened the jewelry box and saw rings with varying metals and sizes. I saw nineteen rings in total and after pocketing fifteen of them I decided to wear the remaining four on both hands, on my first and ring finger. One ring was an inch long and was silver with the band being vines that curled around my first finger of my right hand. The one dawning my ring finger of that same hand was a simple copper band with a little crushed stones and crystals embedded. Those two were my favorite, on my other hand were simple plain gold bands with some type of stone on them.

In the last draw was a necklace, and just that. I felt around for anything else, earrings or more necklaces, since the first one was stuffed with rings.

There was only the necklace. It was a black string necklace that had a small white and lavender hued crystal wrapped intricately in the same black string that it hung on. I tilted my head and spun the crystal around getting a better look and feel of it, and while doing so I was drawn to it, and awed at the fact that a crystal or rock or whatever it was could be so beautiful.

I was snapped out of my stupor when my phone started ringing.

I flipped it open and saw that it was my dad. I pressed the green phone button and pressed the top part to my ear.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Hey Lady, how's it going?" He asks, I hear voices and phones going off in the background.

"It's going good, mom left some jewelry that I'm finessing at the moment, I also found some pictures of when I was younger." I said putting the necklace on me, it's only when I look outside that I realized the sun is starting to set

"Alright, well it's getting dark, why don't you start making your way home. I'm getting chinese."

"Yes!" I cheer. He chuckles and I ask him how work is going.

"It's going good, there was a bigfoot finatic that came in today so that was fun."

"I bet that was." I laugh, we make really small talk for about two minutes before he said he had to go because Richard Evans was drunk again and causing trouble.

"Alright dad, stay safe." I said. "I love you."

"I love you too, kid, get home safe."

"I will."

And he hung up. I closed my phone and pocketed it, and left my mom's room closing the door gently behind me. Because the sun was setting, the natural lighting from the windows were starting to disappear and I was left with a reddish light that decorated the halls beautifully.

As I made my way downstairs I was heading towards the door, when I realized I didn't get a chance to check out the basement or the backyard.

I didn't think there was electricity running through the house, and the backyard led to the front so I decided the safer option would be the backyard. I quickly locked the front door and I ran to the kitchen, opening the door that led to the backyard and locking the door behind me before I got a good look at it.

Turning back around to face the garden, I was surprised at how the grass was still pretty green and wasn't dead. In fact the plant life that took up the backyard was still flourishing somehow, and it was beautiful. When I went down the stairs and stepped foot into the garden, I heard rustling. My heart skipped a beat as I wasn't expecting it, but when I looked for the source I couldn't see anything at first. After stepping closer to it, which was against better judgment, the trees rustled once more and finally it popped out.

A hummingbird.

"A hummingbird, at this time of day?" I asked out loud.

I stepped towards it, but the next thing I knew It flew right at me and I was suddenly falling.

I felt my body freeze and then burn and then freeze again. My eyes rolled at the back of my head and I could hear many many things. Things that were in languages I didn't know and very few things in the language I did know.

I felt myself scream, my voice going in different octaves and pitches, and my views changing from black to white, to red to lavender, to the sky and then to a face.

The face was someone I didn't know, but it didn't look friendly.

And when I blinked I had a moment of clarity, but I was still screaming and things were blurry.

The last thing I saw before I passed out were multiple white faces surrounding my body, and a man with wavy blonde hair reaching towards me.

Then nothing.

* * *

**HIIIIII.**

**Sorry for no canon character interactions, there will be in the next chapter, I just wanted to get this baby started, and things will start to happen in the next chapter.**

**For those confused or anything:**

**This story is taken place a year or so before Bella enters the scene, and I decided to do so, so that in future chapters the interactions between my OC and the twilight characters make sense and are more natural, ya feel?**

**Anyway, thank you for reading.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. I ONLY OWN MY OC AND ANY UNWRITTEN OR UNCANON DIALOGUE.**


	3. Chapter 3

There was a small family in my living room, my dad in the kitchen preparing dinner, the husbands and brothers of the woman sitting on the couch, with him helping prepare dinner as take-out on a Wednesday would be an atrocity to them.

While that was happening, I stared wide eyed at them and, honestly, I felt like I was living in some sort of bad Harry potter fan fiction when I responded to the information they told me.

"I'm a what?"

~Earlier~

I had awoken to the sound of the hospital heart machine thing, and my father holding my hand, his head down as if saying a prayer.

"Dad." I said groggily. His head shot up, and his eyes were slightly bloodshoot with tear streaks staining his cheeks.

"Oh thank God." He said, wiping his eyes and looking at the ceiling.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was hoping you'd tell me." He said.

The last thing I remembered was something attacking me and the pain all over my body.

"I'm glad to see your're awake, Ms. Swan." I looked to my left to the source of the smooth and gently voice.

The doctor looked young, he had blonde hair that was combed back and barely reached his collar. He was tall and pale, with a slightly muscular build that you can catch when his lab coat moved a certain way and the light caught it through his expensive looking shirt.

He was handsome, I'm not even going to lie. In another life, if I was older, I would, as one of the Evans' boys says, tap that.

I am, however, barely 16, so I'll try sticking to people my age.

Unfortunately, my medicine induced mind decided to take actions into its own neurons.

Because c'mon guys, brains don't have hands.

"Hello mr. model doctor, my name is actually Maiara LeidyAnne Swan-Baptiste. But you can call me..." I smirked and I believe I attempted to wink (Though I'm sure i looked like my eyes were having a spasm) "...Anytime."

I even had the nerve to make finger guns at him.

My dad laughed at me, and Carlisle chuckled while shaking his head at me.

"It's good to see you're lively and well Ms. Swan-Baptiste." He corrected himself.

"What's the news ?" My father asked.

The last name sounded familiar.

"Well, she received some scratches and a very minor concussion that a little bit of sleep will heal. Whatever attacked her didn't do any life threatening damaged, and she can be released within the next couple of hours." He smiled, after looking through my chart.

"However, if you wouldn't mind, I just want to do one more check on her, just to be sure."

"No problem, Dr. Cullen. Call me when you're finished."

Dr. Cullen smiled and nodded while putting on those blue hospital gloves, the ones that make that snappy sound when you put them on and pull the wrist part and snap it.

Thus the snappy-ness.

" , what exactly happened to me?" I asked as he moved the stethoscope around my chest, sitting me up so he can run it through my back.

"My family and I were on a camping trip when we heard a scream nearby, my son, Jasper, was the one to find you in your condition."

"Jasper Hale?" I asked.

"That same one." He smiled. "If you don't mind lifting your gown, I'm going to check on your sternum, the scratches on your back have settled decently and should hopefully heal within the week."

"Scratches?" I asked, bashfully lifting my hospital gown. I was gladly left with my underwear, but the handsome doctor/father of the model children was still gonna get a look at my bare torse.

I'm glad I work out.

Damn the stretchmarks though.

I don't know know why I'm damming things though, the Doctor is married, and also older than me.

"Yes, you received some deep odd scratches, that unfortunately will scar."

"Always wanted a cool scar, shame about the backstory though."

We both shared a small laugh.

When he finished he told me he was going to write a prescription for some pain relief drugs, and wrote his final note for himself.

"Hey ."

"Tell Jasper I said thank you, I mean I'll thank him when I see him at school, but give him a pre-thank you for me please." I picking at my hospital gown.

"Of course, you have a good evening Ms. Swan-Baptiste."

"You too, "

My dad came back in, and smiled warmly at me, and handing me a pair of clothes.

He's not stylish, but he at didn't get me any of my dresses.

He brought me a pair of black sneakers, my denim skinny jeans, a black graphic t-shirt, and my navy green windbreaker.

I went into the bathroom and guffawed at my appearance.

My hair looked like a rats nest, so I quickly took the one of the scrunchies from my wrist and knotted that bish up.

I untied the hospital gown from my body and gasped when I saw my body.

In between my breast was a marking that looked like a circle with a line that reached my sternum. In the circle were words written in a language that I had no idea of.

It also looked like it was burned into my body.

"What the hell?" I asked no one in particular, lightly grazing the markings

I turned around, turning my neck so I could see the back of my body.

On the back of my neck, was the humming bird, with its head facing my right ear and its wings spread out, in one of its claws it held a small flower.

Again it looked burned onto me.

Along my spine were more insignia and symbols that I had no idea what they meant.

I don't know if those "scratches" on my body were induced by the medicine, so my drugged up mind decided that this would be a problem for when I wake up a little more sober.

I just wanted to go home, and think of how to properly thank Jasper Hale for finding me.

Massachusetts.

A women, brown and curvy, and long legged, her hair half in a bun, the rest left loose along her back.

She sat with her legs crossed on the floor, her eyes closed, and her hands holding her covens hands, all of them in similar positions as she.

"It seems that its Naya's daughter that the spirits chose to gift with the rune."

"What animal do you think chose her."

"Something that suits her."

"Maybe a bear?"

"Hopefully not a wolf, wolves are annoyingly obnoxious."

"Maybe it will be an eagle, like her mother."

"Oooo, maybe it'll be a snake."

"ooo, yes sister, snakes are cunning."

"Silence, all of you, the spirits are still revealing the details of our new sister." The woman said, her ears picking up the location of her blood sister's daughter, and her familiar that will guide them to her.

She opened her eyes, and after she did, so did the other people in the circle.

She smiled a wide smile.

"You're all wrong, the great hummingbird has chosen her."

And the rest smiled, as the hummingbird was indeed great.

"Pack your bags, my bloods, we are going to Forks."

I woke up groaning.

Of embarrassment.

I really tried shooting my shot with .

I should bite my tongue off.

No that would hurt me.

I opted to just avoid hurting myself to never have to interact with again.

I hope he wouldn't tell his children.

Because then it would be hard to look Jasper in the eye.

I made my way downstairs only to stop when I saw a group of people, I counted 12 at least, standing in my living room, and my dad with a stupified look on his face.

"Dad?" I asked, stopping their conversation.

All of them stood up, while my dad only looked at me, with brows raised. I made my way to his side and kind of avoided the group of people taking up a good majority of the living room, the woman in the middle of the couch, looked slightly familiar.

"Maiara, your moms side of the family decided to pay a visit."

I found myself making the same expression as my dad.

"Maiara, mija, it's so nice to finally meet you." The woman, she was brown skinned and really tall. She had a slight accent, that was barely even noticeable unless you listened really closely. She had beautiful brown hair curly hair with a streak of grey by her temple that didn't deter her beauty. She had striking cheek bones and a figure of a curvy goddess.

She came up to me and embraced me in a hug.

"I'm Ryla, your mother's sister."

I see why she looked slightly familiar, she was the woman in one of the photos that my mother was in.

"Charlie, I believe I've been rude and haven't introduced the rest of the family. My apologies."

"No problem." Charlie said, still a little stunned at his old girlfriend's family visiting.

I was too, honestly.

"Introductions shall be made over dinner, yes?"

The men left to help my dad start preparing dinner, even though my dad said he didn't know how to cook, the men insisted they teach him.

While they did that, the women all looked at me with something that i'm unfamiliar with, but I believe it was...

Yeah, don't really know the word for it.

"Now that you're father is distracted, I believe we should talk about your blood, cousin" The girl speaking looked like a younger Ryla.

"My name is Ameryllis." She said, shaking my hand.

"What about my blood?"

"You do know you're a witch, right?" A different woman spoke.

She was asian, and she had a twin sister that had the same slightly ditsy look to her.

"I'm a what?"

And that brings us to the present dear reader.

"Not now, Yanna. That is a topic to be discussed at a different time." Ryla said, cutting Yanna off, and silencing her sister with a look before she could say anything.

"More will be discussed later, ease your wondering mind child." Ryla said, squeezing my shoulder a little. She then moved her hand from my shoulder to the back of my neck where the marking was, and put her other hand right on my sternum.

She gave a small smile.

"I promise, I will inform you more of that, but you just received your spirit insignias. For now you shall rest, and tomorrow after school, come to your mothers house where I will tell you more.

I didn't really know what to say.

How should one react when they got told they were a witch.

And their aunt touching the weird burn markings that you haven't even mentioned.

We had dinner.

The family introducing themselves and I noticed that Charlie was eyeing Ryla, but that's something that I will discuss with him at a later time.

There were actually thirteen, my cousin Amaryllis hiding herself from my sight.

The other eleven were Yanna, Helena (the twins), their husbands Yusef and Troy, both russian but not related, a red head named Nina and her husband Dante, who I learned is my blood uncle, Xiomarra, a native american woman and her partner Penny, Helena a blonde with heterochromic eyes and a freckle on the tip of her nose. And finally there was Veronica, who was blind.

Dinner was fun, surprisingly. The men and my dad bonded almost instantly over the typical man things, that I feel no need to go into the details of.

If you guessed fishing and sports, though, you aren't wrong.

When dinner ended, my relatives washed the dishes, cleaned whatever mess they made, hugged my dad and I and made their way to their cars.

Amarllyis, I learned, was really cool and honestly, she might be my favorite out of the group.

We exchanged numbers and hugged.

Ryla was the last to leave.

"It was a pleasure seeing you both, and i hope to visit more often. Maybe not with the entirety of the family all the time, but at least me and Amaryllis." She smiled at the both of us, kindly at me, but a little sweet at Charlie.

"Oh and Charlie, I would like it if Maiara visited us after school tomorrow, if you don't mind."

"That alright with me, just make sure I get her in one piece, don't want a repeat of ealier."

"Of course, It was a pleasure seeing you both again." She hugged my dad, who gladly returned it with a little flush, to which I rolled my eyes, but kind of smiled.

Ryla then hugged me and whispered "Trust the great hummingbird, mija, it will lead you to where you need to be."

I looked at her, and she smiled once more at me and Charlie before making her way out.

Charlie and I watched the 5 cars pull out of the drive way, waving at them, and when the last car pulled out, we turned to eachother with stupified expressions.

"Did that really happen?" I asked him.

"Yeah." My dad said, he then went to his chair and ran his hand through his slowly greying hair.

"It's funny how family is popping up everywhere." He said turning the TV on as I plopped myself on the couch.

"Why we saying that?" I asked, not really acknowledging the show on but going over the events that literally happened 5 minutes ago.

"Your sister Bella, is staying with us next year."

* * *

**THIS IS REALLY UNEDITIED**

**I am sorry for the capitals, I'm just glad to have some time to write again, I miss doing this but school and personal matters just took up some time.**

**I promise I'll try updating to those reading.**

**Thank you guys.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading.**

**Feel free to leave some comments telling me what you guys think.**

**I'd also love to read some of your guesses as to whats happening.**

**Next chapter will be some OC and love interest interactions.**

**Peace**


End file.
